thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaming Wildlife (show)
Gaming Wildlife (show) is a sketch show by Ian Weaver, Daniel Suffield, Shoshana Rose, Jim LaRocca, and later Michael Murphree that lampoons mainly video game culture and the industry. Their longest-running series is "If ___ Were 100% Honest With Us." If ___ Were 100% Honest With Us *Gamespot (January 12th, 2015) *Bethesda (February 2nd, 2015) *Zenimax (March 2nd, 2015) *Gaming Wildlife (April Fool's) (April 1st, 2015) *Nintendo Fanboys (April 13th, 2015) *ID Software (April 20th, 2015) *Your Mother (May 10th, 2015) *Valve (May 18th, 2015) *Let's Players (May 25th, 2015) *Ian and Dan (June 1st, 2015) *E3 (June 8th, 2015) *Konami (June 29th, 2015) *Disney (July 6th, 2015) *Dreamworks (July 13th, 2015) *Cartoon Network (July 20th, 2015) *Disney Princesses (July 27th, 2015) *Gaming Wildlife (August 3rd, 2015) *Sega...in 1999 (August 31st, 2015) *Sega (November 7th, 2015) *WWE (September 14th, 2015) *Apple (September 20th, 2015) *President Donald Trump (October 5th, 2015) *Rare (October 19th, 2015) *Overkill (October 27th, 2015) *Telltale Games (November 23rd, 2015) *Internet Trolls (December 8th, 2015) *Machinima (December 21st, 2015) *Blizzard (January 11th, 2016) *Waitstaff and Delivery Drivers (January 18th, 2016) *Buzzfeed (January 25th, 2016) *Fine Bros. (February 8th, 2016) *Capcom (February 15th, 2016) *Gamestop (February 22nd, 2016) *YouTube (#WTFU) (February 26th, 2016) *Bethesda STILL (March 14th, 2016) *Facebook (March 21st, 2016) *Atlus (March 28th, 2016) *Anita Sarkeesian (April 1st, 2016) *Bioware (April 11th, 2016) *FromSoftware (April 18th, 2016) *Lootcrate (April 25th, 2016) *Gameflip (May 2nd, 2016) *Naughty Dog and Insomniac (May 9th, 2016) *Scott Cawthon (FNAF) (May 30th, 2016) *Feminist Frequency (June 6th, 2016) *Wizards of The Coast (June 20th, 2016) *Steam Greenlight (July 4th, 2016) *Niantic (Pokemon Go!) (August 1st, 2016) *Activision (2016 Edition) (August 22nd, 2016) *Apple (2016 Edition) (September 12th, 2016) *Hello Games (September 26th, 2016) *Streamers (October 24th, 2016) *Frictional Games (October 31st, 2016) *Ash Ketchum (November 14th, 2016) *Game Freak (November 28th, 2016) *YouTube Help (December 17th, 2016) *Gaming Wildlife About The Switch (January 14th, 2017) *Nintendo (February 20th, 2017) *Valve...For the Last Time (September 22nd, 2017) *Steve Jobs (October 31st, 2017) *EA (2017 Edition) (November 30th, 2017) *Apple (2017 Edition) (December 20th, 2017) Other Sketches *The Console Wars Part 1 - Nintendo Gamers (December 1st, 2014) *The Console Wars Part 2 - Xbox Gamers (December 8th, 2014) *The Console Wars Part 3 - Playstation Gamers (December 15th, 2014) *The Console Wars Part 4 - PC Gamers (December 22nd, 2014) *The Console Wars Part 5 - Mobile Gamers (December 29th, 2014) *How to Bullsh*t a YouTube Video (January 26th, 2015) *The PC Master Race (February 5th, 2015) *Black and Blue or White and Gold? (March 9th, 2015) *A Song of Storms and Swords (March 16th, 2015) *Our Time in the Arcade (April 27th, 2015) *The Alien Invader Game (May 12th, 2015) *The Non-Gamer Level 2 (June 22nd, 2015) *The Nostalgia Gamer (August 17th, 2015) *The Big Video Game Hunter (August 24th, 2015) *How To Improve Twilight (October 12th, 2015) *H.E. (November 1st, 2015) *Serious Business: Office (November 13th, 2015) *Delores & Delores: Old Southern Ladies Talk & Play Battlefront (November 30th, 2015) *Cheater Gamers (December 14th, 2015) *The Grinder Gamer (March 7th, 2016) *The Death of the Beta Tester (April 4th, 2016) *Lost Hope (May 16th, 2016) *Pokemon NO! Team Rocket Has No Chill (July 11th, 2016) *Some Bullshit (July 19th, 2016) *Pokemon NO! When Nerds Get a Day Off (August 29th, 2016) *What if Vaping Existed in the 1950's? (September 19th, 2016) *Strange Things With Carrots (October 3rd, 2016) *Shit Gamers Don't Say (October 10th, 2016) *Youngster Joey Calls (December 7th, 2016) *The Google Clone (January 30th, 2017) *Battle of Narvik - Bath Tub Naval History (May 13th, 2017) *Blackett Strait - Bath Tub Naval History (June 21st, 2017) *Jutland - Bath Tub Naval History (August 31st, 2017) *Whatever Happened to Master Charles Bates? (October 31st, 2017) *Leaked Audio: EA and Disney - The Phone Call (November 21st, 2017) *Leaked Audio: Disney and Rian Johnson's Phone Call About The Last Jedi (January 31st, 2018) Specials *Gaming Wildlife in 2015! (January 5th, 2015) *The Crowfunding Phenomena (February 16th, 2015) *State of Gaming Episode 2: Five Nights at Freddy's (March 23rd, 2015) *Gaming Wildlife at Nebraskon! (November 9th, 2015) *Support Don Bluth (November 16th, 2015) *If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...in 2016 (News Update) (January 4th, 2016) *No Man's Sky Announcement (August 8th, 2016) *Top 7 Ways to Get Back Into Gaming (November 30th, 2016) *Top 7 Worst Video Game Companie(s) Ever (December 12th, 2016) *First Look at Pokemon Moon (December 19th, 2016) *Jim's First Look at Ducktales Wii U (January 9th, 2017) *Mike Reads Trump Tweets as The Joker (January 17th, 2017) *Are The Resident Evil Games Horror Games? (January 23rd, 2017) *Gaming Wildlife Interviews For Honor (February 27th, 2017) *Console To Screen Promo (March 28th, 2017) *If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...2017 News Update (April 25th, 2017) *Don't Be a Buzzkill at Planet Comicon While Off Your Meds for Depression (May 9th, 2017) *What Gearbox Should've Done With Duke Nukem Forever (Gearbox 100% Honest) (June 27th, 2017) *Gaming Doppelgangers IRL - Spyro: Draco Volans (September 29th, 2017) Links *Gaming Wildlife (show) on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows